


Picture the following scene

by Wacko_Azimuth



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Did i even expect anything?, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Stream of Consciousness, this didn't turn out as I expected, your guess is as good as mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wacko_Azimuth/pseuds/Wacko_Azimuth
Summary: A lounge room.On the couch are two young men. One is sitting, the other lying down.The one sitting, on the left, suddenly stands up and walks away.What happened?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Picture the following scene

**Author's Note:**

> Look mom! I finished a fic!
> 
> (World, I'm sorry)
> 
> Anyways, I listened, I watched, I stanned. 
> 
> ...and after a full 15 minutes or so of CIX content on YT I've had this scene of Bae Jinyoung lying on a couch, no context at all, stuck in my head for days now. (The other person is Hyunsuk, because I happened to need someone and Hyunsuk is pretty.)

Picture the following scene:

A lounge room, or rather half of a dining/lounge room.

A console. On the console, a large, flat TV screen, among other things. In front of the console, a low coffee table, and in front of that, a couch. Quite an ample one at that.

On the couch are two young men. One is sitting, the other lying down. More specifically, lying down, head resting on the other's lap, a foot propped on a pillow, the other leg sticking out from the edge.

The one sitting, on the left, suddenly stands up and walks away.

What happened?

Could it be...

\-----------

Laying on the couch, phone recently discarded and stuck somewhere between _his_ back and the couch’s back, most probably in the crack, Jinyoung found himself mulling over the particular juncture in time. The lockdown had been going on for quite a while now, unlikely to end in the foreseeable future.

In view of that, however, it had taken the university higher ups quite some time to realize what was expected of them in these circumstances and to start getting their act together. Something something about still gearing up for online classes, practicals be damned and fare thee well when they ask what did you people learn in X year with that tone of “tsk, kids these days” Jinyoung knew so well; thanks Mom. So far she’d paid tuition in advance for a year of nada, and gotten a 60% discount on it for her trouble. Apparently, it took weeks to get crusty middle-aged (and up, way up) professors through training courses on how to hold video meetings and so on (how did they attend the course other than by video meetings to begin with…?) As far as Jinyoung knew, all it took was a login a click on a big greenish "new meeting" buttons or something like that and then a bigger "present screen" one. Ta da. He'd like to think even someone like Yonghee could do it; had done so, in fact, now that he remembered, back when he took that exchange year in… Vietnam? Thailand?... but then again, he wasn't the one with a PhD. Oh well; at least someone was making a killing in this economy.

Jinyoung doesn't feel much about college either way, and, unlike the bunch of valedictorian wannabes lighting up the class gc with complaints for a few hours every day, wasn't particularly worried about whether he ended up missing the whole academic year, even (he was still miffed about his end-of-high-school sabbatical, or lack thereof.) Still, there's only so much one can do locked up in a (thinking about it, rather big, thanks Mr. and Mrs. Yoon) student apartment, even with company.

Homebody Hyunsuk, on the other hand, was thriving. In a way.

Jinyoung could remember him back in the first days of March, stoked about the coming "COVID vacation", as he called it, following news about the spread of the thing with a morbid interest unbefitting such a pretty face. Well, after exactly 10 days of classes, he had gotten the announcement he wanted on national TV while eating some fries out after college. Thankfully, the guy on the counter was the only other person, besides Jinyoung, present to stare mystified at the human lamppost cheering for what some (most) would consider to be rather grim news.

***

Jinyoung was intrigued by the feeling of his grasp on the notion of time slowly slipping away.

He was barely holding on to it thanks to the little date on the upper left corner of the phone (currently stabbing his side) that had become an ersatz Kindle around day 517, when Fortnite had finally gotten stale, he couldn't be bothered to get up to take a book from the shelves by the TV, and learned he couldn't really pick up a guitar from the floor with his toes. 

He was more intrigued, however, by Hyunsuk. Completely gone; day and night an alien concept for a being that fed on Crunchyroll and PlayStation (Jinyoung himself was partial to oxygen and coffee), sleeping whenever he felt like it wherever he happened to find himself in that particular moment and taking showers only when Jinyoung remembered to check whether his roommate _cum_ pillow had put down roots in the couch already...

"Want something from the kitchen?" his headrest shifted.

"Uh... just water, please."

( _JY Log note for Day 1056 of the apocalypse:_ Specimen can talk.)


End file.
